El Doppelganger: Juego de espejos
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Sasuke tiene una apuesta con su doppelgänger, donde el precio es la vida del perdedor.
1. Verdaderas mentiras

**El doppelganger: Juego de Espejos**

_"Nunca mires a un doppelganger a los ojos"_

* * *

**Prefacio: **

**La linea entre la verdad y la mentira**

* * *

Era un día espectacular. El sol brillaba como no lo había hecho en una semana, la grama parecía más verde que nunca y la suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos.

Pero era un día lleno de tristeza.

—Ella era una gran promesa. Llena de amor por la vida, de alegría, de determinación… Siempre dio lo mejor de sí misma, no solo como ninja, sino como ser humano, como mujer…

Sasuke observaba la fotografía de su compañera.

Ella tenía una sonrisa radiante que parecía ajena a los problemas, de esas que a él tanto le enervaban los nervios. ¿Cuándo se había sacado esa fotografía? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Antes de la guerra, cuando él era un renegado? ¿Le dedicaba esas sonrisas a alguien más en su ausencia? ¿Eran reales? ¿O, había sido después de la guerra, cuando el regreso a Konoha? ¿Estaba feliz por él? ¿Había olvidado todo el sufrimiento del campo de batalla? ¿Eran falsas?

El discurso de la Hokage llegaba como un murmullo hasta sus oídos, a pesar de tenerla frente a él, pero eran palabras que ni siquiera merecían ser oídas. Eran vacías, un cascaron para proteger lo que la Hokage realmente sentía. Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia la mujer rubia, sus ojos castaños tenían ojeras y su piel lucia pálida, pero su expresión era inalterable. Recitaba las palabras aprendidas de memoria con una indiferencia que nunca la había caracterizado, mostrando, solamente, la solemnidad que un Hokage debía presentar ante un subordinado.

Sasuke quiso reírse de la estúpida actuación. Él la había visto derrumbarse en su oficina al conocer la noticia, les había gritado, lo había golpeado; y finalmente, al creerles, había llorado de la forma que él nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

¿Por qué lo hacia? Todos conocían el afecto entre alumna y maestra, ¿Por qué mentirse de esa forma?

El discurso termino y era el momento en el que cada uno de los presentes colocaba una flor frente a la tumba de la chica

Los padres de Sakura fueron los primeros. Sasuke apenas y habia estado con ellos un par de veces en su vida y mirando el dolor en sus rostros, desvió su mirada a Naruto, que estaba a su lado, sintiéndose intruso en el momento íntimo en el que unos padres se despiden de su hija.

Pero la imagen de Naruto no le ayudo a cambiar sus pensamientos.

El rubio permanecía taciturno, cabizbajo y las lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas en completo silencio. Sasuke casi lo prefería armando un escándalo que en esa forma. Y a su otro lado, podía escuchar a Ino hipando sin parar.

No había ni un tan solo lugar al que podía mirar sin sentirse un mirón del dolor ajeno. Todos lloraban la perdida de una amiga, de una compañera, de una alumna, de un familiar.

Entonces, ¿Por qué él no lo hacía? ¿Acaso no tenía ninguna afinidad con la kunoichi? ¿Qué habia sido Sakura para él? ¿Le dolía su perdida? ¿O acaso estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que no sentía diferencia alguna, o tal vez, tenía un caparazón igual a Tsunade?

Naruto regreso a su lado y con él, llego su turno de colocar la flor. Avanzo con pasos lentos y decididos, la forma en la que siempre caminaba; su rostro era serio e inexpresivo y sus ojos estaban clavados en la fotografía de la chica. Escucho como los murmullos a sus espaldas comenzaron y algunos llantos se hicieron más potentes, recordando, con ello, que él ya había llorado la muerte de su compañera.

La historia de que Uchiha Sasuke había llorado al encontrar el cuerpo de Sakura, corrió como pólvora por todo el pueblo. Y él se había convertido en el personaje vivo de una trágica historia de amor.

No sabía si matar a Naruto o a Kakashi por correr el rumor, y sabía que huir tras las paredes de su mansión de las miradas lastimeras que todos le ofrecían solo aumentaba las habladurías sobre su supuesto estado depresivo.

Le parecía hasta cómico como podían trasmutar los hechos.

Si acaso él y Sakura habían tenido una historia, esa había terminado más rápido de lo que había empezado.

Sonrió al detenerse frente a la tumba. Y se dio cuenta que la razón por la que no podía llorar era, porque él no había perdido a nadie.

Era una de las cinco personas que sabían que el cuerpo de Sakura no estaba en ese lugar, y de esas era el único que podía asegurar que aún seguía viva.

Él la sentía viva, de una forma inexplicable podía hacerlo. Era la misma sensación que tenía en el bosque cuando ella lo guio entre la neblina, solo que esta vez el llamado era más débil y no podía ver con claridad el camino a seguir.

Era ilógico como una semana atrás todo el asunto le habría parecido absurdo. Personas dentro de los espejos, bosques encantados, sexto sentido… Era totalmente ridículo, pero ahora él era parte de eso, había dejado una brecha abierta y era momento de que su lucha personal comenzara.

Se agacho y miro la flor blanca en sus manos. Era una …., como las que Sakura siempre colocaba en el hospital cuando uno de sus amigos se encontraba herido, de las mismas que le había colocado a él cada día sin falta, aun después de su traición.

_Es curioso que sea la primera flor que te entrego, ¿no?_ – Dijo en su mente, mientras se levantaba y leía la lápida – _Haruno Sakura._

Soltó un suspiro y coloco las manos en sus bolsillos, girando elegantemente sobre sus talones y volviendo a su posición.

Se quedó de pie, mientras todos seguían avanzando. Con su vista clavada en el piso y sus pensamientos removiéndose sin parar, viajando desde su niñez hasta el momento actual, recordando momentos que creía enterrados, removiendo emociones olvidadas. Sus ojos se elevaron levemente, dirigiéndose a la parte antigua del cementerio. Las voces de sus familiares volvieron a resonar en su cabeza…

—Sasuke…

—Sasuke…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que miras Teme? – Naruto le dio una pequeña sacudida en el hombro. Sasuke volvió a la realidad y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada.

—Te hemos estado llamando. – le informo Naruto.

Sasuke miro un poco más atrás de Naruto, topándose con los chicos de la academia reunidos. Alzo una ceja hacia el rubio y espero por una explicación.

—Solo nos acompañaran a casa. – dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—No necesitamos escolta y mucho menos a ellos. – gruño, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

—¿Qué sucede contigo Uchiha? – Kiba se acercó y la tensión entre los dos chicos se volvió palpable.

—¿Tengo que decírtelo? – Sasuke desvió ligeramente su vista hacia la tumba y todos los chicos se revolvieron incomodos.

—No eres el único, ella también era nuestra amiga.

—Por supuesto Hyuuga. Sus acusaciones solo fueron una peculiar forma de demostrarlo.

—Sasuke, ya déjalo…

—No, Naruto. Solo porque ha muerto la han perdonado… siempre es de esa forma. Solo son una bola de hipócritas.

—Está bien. Nos hemos equivocado – rugió. Kiba, acercándose aún más a Naruto y Sasuke, los demás se mantenían tensos mirando de uno a otro sin parar. – pero por supuesto que al señor perfección, nunca le ha pasado. – agrego con sarcasmo.

—¿Te estas comparando con un sucio traidor? – Kiba se quedó sin palabras, y al igual que el resto de los presentes, no movió ni un musculo. Sasuke por otro lado, sonrió con arrogancia, detallando los rostros compungidos de cada uno. – Hmp, eso pensaba.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar atravesando el grupo de personas y sintiendo la mirada de cada uno de ellos clavada en su cuerpo.

—Tu sabias algo. – dijo de repente Kiba, cuando él ya lo había dejado atrás. – Estabas bastante seguro que esto sucedería.

Con una rapidez envidiable, y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Sasuke se lanzó hacia Kiba, logrando encajarle un puño en el pómulo, que lo derribo. Las chicas soltaron un grito lleno de sorpresa, escucho a Naruto llamándolo y los chicos se apresuraron a detenerlo antes de poder dar otro golpe.

Pero fue Sai el único que logro bloquearlo, sujetándolo por el brazo.

Sasuke lo miro por una fracción de segundos. El rostro del artista estaba contraído y negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Suéltame. – ordeno.

Sai lo hizo, y con la arrogancia marcando cada una de sus acciones, Sasuke se acomodó la ropa y miro despectivamente a Kiba, que aún estaba en el suelo.

—No intentes culparme, solo para acallar a tu consciencia.

Volvió a reanudar su camino y esta vez nadie se preocupó por detenerlo. Una vez salió del cementerio, apresuro su paso. Su mal humor parecía irradiar de su cuerpo, ahuyentando a cada persona que pasa cerca de él. Fue hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de su casa que se dio cuenta de los pasos apresurados que lo seguían y que Naruto lo estaba llamando.

—¿Qué te ocurre? – Naruto lo jalo del hombro, haciéndolo girarse y encararlo. – Solo intentan ser amables.

—Ya es tarde. Tal vez con su ayuda, hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.

—¡¿Pero si ni siquiera querias decírmelo a mi?!

—Entonces, no te hubieras entrometido asi no habría perdido tiempo buscándote. – Naruto lo miro incrédulo por unos segundos, antes de soltar un grito lleno de frustración, llevándose las manos al cabello.

—¿Por qué haces que todo sea mas difícil? Acaso no ves que esto es lo suficientemente malo como para seguir así. ¡Son nuestros amigos…!

—Tus amigos. – lo corto Sasuke, con su típico monótono. – Yo apenas los conozco.

—Y con esa actitud solo me tendrás a mí.

Sasuke se encogió de hombro, restándole importancia, y la verdad era que no le interesaba la amistad de ninguna persona. Se dio la vuelta y dio los pocos pasos que le quedaban para llegar a la mansión. Una vez abrió la puerta, Naruto volvió a hablar.

—Me quedare en mi apartamento. – Le dijo. Sasuke lo vio sobre su hombro con la indiferencia llenando su rostro.

—Me parece perfecto.

Cerro la puerta y se apoyó en ella por unos segundos, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose en su respiración para acallar la ira que lo estaba consumiendo y ni siquiera sabía porque.

Era mejor estar solo, de esa forma su doble no tendría a quien utilizar. Todo se resumiría a ellos dos.

Soltó un suspiro y atravesó el pequeño descaso, dejo sus zapatos a un lado y se introdujo en la sala. El reflejo del vidrio de una estantería le dio la bienvenida y con ello, su doble sonrió.

—Me parece que estabas pensando en mi. – dijo el chico sonriendo con cinismo.

—Muérete. – respondió él, sin apaciguar su paso al segundo piso, ni voltear a verlo.

—¡Oh, tranquilo! Ambos lo haremos en unos… tres días.

La risa de su doble lo siguió por todo el camino hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se tumbó en la cama. El cuarto estaba oscuro, las cortinas corridas y la puerta que llevaba al baño cerrada. Aparte de la gran cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación solo poseía un ropero a su izquierda y el antiguo escritorio que tenía en su apartamento estaba a la derecha, junto a la ventana.

Corrió su mirada hacia ese lugar y no necesito hacer un esfuerzo alguno para visualizar a la chica pelirosa sentada sobre su escritorio.

_—¿Me extrañas Sasuke—kun?_

La pelirosa salto desde la mesa y camino hacia él, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el departamento: seductiva, peligrosa. Sasuke dejo que se acercara, que se sentara en el borde de la cama y que se inclinara sobre él. Esta vez, él no escondía un kunai bajo la almohada, y ella no murmuraba en doble sentido. Cerró sus ojos en medio de un suspiro, sus labios cosquillaron anhelantes y su mente trajo el recuerdo del característico olor de su compañera.

Abrió sus ojos, pero no había nada.

Estaba solo, en un cuarto oscuro y frio.

—¡Demonios! – maldijo entre un gruñido, una risa estallo dentro de su mente y con un gran esfuerzo la recluyo al sitio más alejado de sus pensamientos. Tomo la almohada más cercana y hundió su cara en ella. — ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Agotado, emocionalmente, su cuerpo encontró descanso en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Sasuke se sintió deslumbrado por el brillante sol de esa mañana. Camino despacio y a medida avanzaba, todo a su alrededor se volvía más nítido. Su cuerpo sabía hacia dónde ir, aunque él no lo recordaba, pero pronto distinguió el punto de reunión del equipo siete._

_El puente rojo se mantenía inalterable con el paso del tiempo y sobre él, estaba la finísima silueta de su compañera. Apresuro su paso y cuando su pie toco la madera, ella volteo._

_Le sonrió, de una forma que opacaba el sol, con dulzura y alegría; y los sus ojos, mas verdes de lo que jamás lo había notado, lo petrificaron. _

_Ella era Sakura, la real. _

_—Te he estado esperando, Sasuke—kun. _

_El atravesó el poco espacio que los separaba y se colocó junto a ella. Pero Sakura ya no lo observaba, sino que mantenía su completa atención en el agua bajo ellos._

_—Ya no tengo un reflejo. – dijo de pronto, como leyendo sus pensamientos. — ¿No te parece curioso?_

_—Creo que es mejor así._

_Sasuke alargo una mano, queriendo sentir la nívea piel de Sakura bajo sus dedos, pero antes de rozarla, ella se giró divertida. Sus cabellos rosas acariciaron la mano de Sasuke y su aroma le golpeo el rostro. _

_—Apresúrate Sasuke, nos queda poco tiempo. _

_Sakura atravesó el puente, sonriendo como solo ella lo sabía hacer y él no pudo evitar imitarla, sabiendo que lo guiaría al camino correcto. _

**—1—**

—Abuela, seguro que este es el camino. – la voz del adolescente retumbo entre las paredes de piedra. El frio se colaba por todo el lugar y la tormenta que azotaba la montaña solo llegaba hasta ellos como un suave murmullo.

El joven iba envuelto en una capa oscura que tapaba todo su cuerpo y la mayor parte de su rostro, al igual que la anciana que iba unos pasos por delante. La antorcha que él sostenía sobre la cabeza de ambos, apenas iluminaba unos cuantos metros por delante y su calor era lo único que impedía que no murieran de hipotermia. El joven llevo una mano hasta su pecho, acariciando un objeto que se encontraba debajo de su ropa.

—No seas insolente. Sé este camino de memoria.

Unos metros después, el estrecho túnel se abría en una especia de antesala sin salida. La anciana se apuró a atravesarla y sus huesudas manos tocaron la piedra negra y húmeda en busca de algo. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, sacó una navaja de entre su ropa y rasgo su palma izquierda, una finísima línea escarlata brillo en la oscuridad y ella coloco la palma de nuevo sobre la roca y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Poco a poco rocas comenzaron a desprenderse, primero pequeños granitos, luego pedazos del tamaño de una mano, hasta que finalmente se formó un túnel capaz de dejar pasar a una persona.

—¿Eso es…?

—Sí. – respondió la anciana.

Ambos se apresuraron a entrar a la nueva cueva y una vez dentro, una ráfaga de viento cruzo por todo el lugar, encendiendo un centenar de velas. El joven miro sobre su hombro, el hueco por el que entraron había desaparecido. Trago en seco y volvió a concentrarse en su abuela.

La vieja avanzo hasta el centro de la estancia y le dio un fugaz vistazo a las seis piedras resplandecientes que ahí se encontraban, aunque la que llamo su verdadera atención fue la séptima, la que no brillaba.

—¿Cómo se ha roto esa abuela? – señalo el joven.

—Porque el espejo se ha quebrado. – La anciana se agacho y tomo la roca entre sus manos. –Solo pudo haber sido un espejo de unión.

—¿Pero quién pudo? – el chico negó confundido. — ¿Cómo los han podido encontrar?

—No lo sé, pero estoy segura que la persona que lo hizo, pronto llegara hasta nosotros.

El chico examino las seis piedras restantes, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! A los nuevos lectores que pueden estar algo perdidos, les recomiendo leer primero el doppelganger: Persecucion, es la pimera parte de este fic y no creo que entiendan mucho si no lo hacen.

Para quienes ya lo hicieron, bueno bienvenidos a esta segundo parte y espero que la disfruten tanto como primera.

Este ha sido mi detalle de Halloween para ustedes y por circustancias mayores no puede actualizar ayer, pero hoy tenemos el dia de los muerto y creo que el capitulo le da muy buen.

No olviden dejarme sus comentario, su opinion es muy importante para mi y no saben la cantidad de ideas que he tomado de esos comentarios y la inspiracion que dan.

¡Nos leemos a la proxima!

XOXO


	2. 1: Dudas

El doppelganger

_"Nunca mires a un doppelganger a los ojos"_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Dudas**

* * *

El sol traspasaba las gruesas cortinas negras iluminando un poco la habitación del moreno. Sasuke se removió incomodo, y lentamente abrió los ojos. Su primera imagen no fue otra que el retrato de gennins que tenia del antiguo equipo siete. Naruto lo había colocado en su mesa el día de su mudanza y él, entre una cosa y otra, no había tenido el tiempo para moverlo a otro sitio menos molesto. Cada mañana lo recibía la cara de enojo de Naruto, la resignación de Kakashi, la indiferencia de él mismo y la alegría de Sakura.

No pudo evitar quedar prendido a la fotografía. Observando los bonitos rasgos infantiles e inocentes. Al recordar esos viejos tiempos no le parecía muy extraño que de entre todos ellos, fuera Sakura quien estuviera aparentemente muerta. Siempre fue la más débil en cuanto a fuerza física, y su sentimentalismo podía hacerla flaquear en el momento decisivo de una batalla. Sin embargo había crecido, se había hecho fuerte y había aprendido a sacarle el mayor provecho a la capacidad analítica envidiable que poseía, pero aún seguía su sensiblería capaz de hacerla sacrificarse si eso salvaba a sus seres queridos. Era la diferencia entre ella y ellos tres, que podían dar su vida si la batalla lo requeriría, pero no era realmente una opción.

De otro punto de vista, no era muy racional o justo. La cabeza de Kakashi, Naruto y él, tenía un precio elevadísimo, poseían enemigos en todas las naciones ninjas. Él, incluso, podía ser perseguido por un Kage, y tenían una lista de muertes tras ellos que era mejor olvidar. Sakura, aunque era reconocida por muchos, lo hacía por sus habilidades curativas y personas de todas las naciones estaban agradecidas con ella. Su misma condición de ninja medico hacia que la lista de personas que había salvado, superara con creces la lista de muertes a sangre fría; y aun así fue ella la perseguida y torturada por un ser demoniaco, sin que nadie moviera un dedo para ayudarla.

Era injusto.

Y él era un vengador, un especialista en tomar la justicia por sus manos. La única diferencia de esta ocasión con la anterior, es que primero salvaría a Sakura y luego mataría a cualquiera que estuviera involucrado.

Se deslizo hasta el borde de la cama y se mantuvo sentado, observando el círculo rojo del calendario. Tenía aun dos días más, solo le faltaba encontrar la manera y salvándola a ella podría destruir a su doble.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia. Su doble era un tanto estúpido y hablaba más de la cuenta, si jugaba bien sus cartas tal vez podía conseguir la información que deseaba. Camino hasta el baño, donde dejo que el agua comenzara a fluir, mientras se deshacía de su ropa e ignoraba el espejo que estaba a su espalda. Sentía la mirada cargada de odio de su sombra clavada en él, y cierta satisfacción lo apoderaba.

Algo estaba haciendo bien para ganarse ese rencor y que su doppelgänger dejara las burlas.

Entro en la regadera sintiéndose mejor que en otros días. Todo el maltrato que su cuerpo había recibido al internarse en el bosque, comenzaba a desaparecer y las estocadas de dolor que causaba el poco veneno que había quedado en su cuerpo, también habían desaparecido. Oficialmente ya podía volver a sus entrenamientos y a su vida normal. Aunque considerando los últimos hechos, ya no queda nada de normalidad cerca de él.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras repasaba la información que tenía e intentaba armar un plan.

El agua fría caía con fuerza sobre su cuello, y con la tensión que sentía, eso servía como un perfecto masaje. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse mientras su mente divagaba.

La luz del baño comenzó a parpadear, primero una, luego dos y hasta tres veces; después finalmente se apagó por completo. Sasuke abrió sus ojos y de inmediato el Magenkyo Sharingan se dibujó en ellos. Abrió la cortina oscura, que lo separaba del resto del baño, con sumo cuidado y comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón de la diminuta habitación. El espejo que estaba frente a él lucia completamente empañado, pero ni una sombra borrosa de su entorno se dibujaba, solo había un cuadrado blanco.

—Al fin has decidido salir de tu escondite — dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa socarrona. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Movió la cortina a un lado y dio un paso afuera de la regadera.

—¿Porque lo busca a él, cuando me puedes tener a mí?

Sasuke dio un giro rápido. Sakura estaba apoyada en la pared, separada de él por un par de centímetros y una cortina de agua que caía sin parar. Solo su rígida compostura evito que saltara al encontrarla ahí, pero eso no evito que su corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenado por el susto y la emoción.

La pelirosa se mantenía relajada, algunas gotas de agua salpicaban sobre su ropa y rostro, y el resto del agua se arremolinaba a sus pies, al igual que a los de Sasuke. Tomo un pequeño impulso y se separó de la pared. El agua empapo rápidamente su cuerpo, el cabello se pegó a su cara y la ropa a su cuerpo. Sasuke no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran rápidamente la menuda figura. No, no podía tener tanto autocontrol cuando era precisamente ella la que se acercaba de forma tan provocativa. Sintió como un gran sonrojo luchaba por aparecer en su rostro, y peleo para mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke-kun? —Sakura coloco sus manos sobre el fornido pecho de Sasuke y lentamente comenzó a subirlas hasta sus hombros, mientras su mirada permanecía clavada en la de él. —La última vez te mostrabas más receptivo, te aseguro que ahora ya nada nos molestara.

Sasuke levanto una de sus manos y rozo la mejilla de la pelirosa. La chica cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le sonrió, luego se inclinó hacia él hasta que su boca quedo junto al oído de Sasuke, y todo su cuerpo se pegaba al desnudo cuerpo del chico.

—Soy la que tu deseas —le susurro.

Sasuke la tomo de las caderas y la separo un par de centímetros, permitiéndose obsérvala bien. Sin embargo, una segunda voz no lo permitió.

—¿Eso es cierto, Sasuke? —El moreno se giró al escuchar a su espalda la voz de su compañera.

Sakura, la real, permanecía junto al marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzado sobre su pecho y sus ojos verdes irradiando odio y decepción.

—Ahora comprendo tantas cosas.

—No, Sakura. No lo haces—dijo él con voz ronca.

—¿No? —rebatió con burla. —Dime que no es cierto que la prefieres a ella, que esa fue la razón por la que tardaste tanto en llegar, para dejarme morir y que así ella fuera libre. Vamos Sasuke, ¡dímelo! ¿O acaso fue tu plan desde el principio? Hacer que confiara en ti, para ayudarla. —Sakura se acercó, y aunque él quería negarlo todo, por alguna razón no podía moverse. —Tu sabias todo y aun así no hiciste nada.

Sakura se calló por unos segundos, y Sasuke aprovecho el momento.

—Lo intente, lo sabes…

—Pero no basto —los juiciosos ojos verdes se clavaron por un segundo en el doble que seguía a espaldas de Sasuke y luego volvieron a viajar al chico. Soltó un suspiro y con todo el desprecio escupió sus últimas palabras. —Los dos son iguales: manipuladores, traidores y frívolos.

—¡Sakura, espera! —grito Sasuke cuando la pelirosa abandono la habitación, de inmediato intento seguirla pero el doppelgänger se lo impido.

—No vayas —le dijo la doble tomándolo del brazo.

Un fuerte y repentino dolor de cabeza, lo hizo tambalearse en su lugar. Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y tomo una larga bocanada de aire.

Se encontró solo, tumbado en el suelo de la regadera y con sangre escurriendo de su cabeza. Tomo la toalla más cercana y la presiono en la herida, mientras observaba como el agua limpiaba la sangre del piso.

Maldijo internamente. No era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido de manera tan repentina y a menos que se debiera a algún efecto secundario del antídoto que Tsunade le administro, sabía que no era ninguna coincidencia que eso sucediera justamente después de su viaje.

Tomo una toalla más y se la amarro a la cintura, cerro la ducha y salió del baño. Sin embargo, una voz a su espalda lo hizo detenerse.

—No necesito salir de aquí, manipular tu mente es sumamente sencillo —dijo su doppelgänger. —Recuerda que siempre voy un paso adelante, que conozco cada uno de tus pensamientos.

Cuando Sasuke se giró, no hubo ningún reflejo en el espejo.

Regreso a su habitación con su humor completamente diferente. Volvía a sentirse frustrado y encerrado un círculo de confusión e intriga, donde caminaba a grandes zancadas a una muerte inevitable. Pero no era su propio destino lo que más lo exacerbaba, sino su completa inutilidad ante la única posibilidad de salvar la vida de su compañera.

Unos golpes en la puerta principal lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Sasuke no se apresuró y los golpes tampoco se hicieron más insistentes. Termino de vestirse y con pasos tranquilos llego hasta la puerta principal.

Un ANBU se encontraba al otro lado del portal. De inmediato pensó en una nueva misión, y la idea le pareció extraña. No era porque no recibiera ese tipo de visitas a menudo, al contrario, ese era el único tipo de visita que llegaba a recibir; si no, que algo tan cotidiano parecía fuera de lugar en su vida en ese preciso momento.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio esperando que el ANBU le entregara algún pergamino sellado de Tsunade, pero el ninja solo tenía un mensaje.

—Tsunade-sama lo espera en su oficina de inmediato.

El ninja desapareció y Sasuke supo que estaba en algún lugar cercano vigilando que cumpliera la orden. Sin más remedio y con un poco más de fastidio, se encamino hasta la torre de la Hokage.

El camino por la aldea fue tortuoso. Las miradas lastimeras de los aldeanos le recordaban a las mismas miradas que había recibido en su infancia después de la masacre de su familia y descubrió que prefería las miradas llenas de temor y rencor, que aquellas con falsa bondad.

—Sasuke-sama… —El moreno volteo con aburrimiento hacia la chica castaña que de alguna manera había atravesado, lo que él consideraba, su espacio personal y se encontraba balbuceando cosas y estrujando un paquete entre sus manos. —Yo… yo solo quiero que sepa que lamento mucho su perdida y que… —Sasuke rodo los ojos y desapareció antes que la chica terminara su discurso ensayado.

Ahí tenía una muestra más de la hipocresía que parecía gobernar en esos días. ¿Realmente alguien sentía la muerte de Sakura, o solo era un tema para conversar cuando ya no quedaba nada más en sus patéticas vidas para resaltar, solo era una excusa para acercarse a él y decirle que contaba con su _apoyo_? ¿Ese era lo que recibía un ninja después de dedicarle una vida a la aldea? Ser el cotilleo de una semana. Porque si era así, no entendía a Naruto, a Itachi, ni a Sakura. No entendía a nadie en ese absurdo lugar.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de la Hokage sin tocar o avisar su entrada de alguna manera. Simplemente atravesó el lugar y se plantó frente al escritorio. Tsunade no dijo nada, pero sus ojos castaños siguieron cada uno de sus pasos, guardando el enojo y los insultos hasta que fueran necesarios. Shikamaru, que también se encontraba en el despacho, miro a Sasuke de una forma indefinida. Parece que intentaba aparentar que no le importaba estar junto a él, pero había una chispa de desconfianza en esos ojos oscuros que hacían que Sasuke casi se revolviera incómodo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo impávido como si solo él y Tsunade estuvieran en la habitación.

—Aunque haces gala de poca educación, llegas en buen momento Uchiha —dijo Tsunade, acostándose en el respaldo de su silla. Sasuke giro los ojos y los clavo en las montañas que se podían apreciar desde las grandes ventanas del despacho, deseando que la reunión terminara lo antes posible.—Me debes ciertas explicaciones, así que comienza a hablar.

—Dije que hablaría cuando Sakura estuviera de regreso, y claramente eso no ha pasado.

Apenas y termino de hablar, Sasuke sintió como una fuerza lo impulsaba hacia la pared. Su espalda choco contra el concreto y todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapó. Tsunade lo sujetaba del cuello nuevamente y con su fuerza devastadora lo empujaba una y otra vez contra la pared. Sasuke no dijo nada, ni un quejido salió de sus labios.

—¿Te crees gracioso, Uchiha? Mi mejor alumna está muerta. Quiero saber qué demonios paso —Con cada oración Sasuke recibía un nuevo golpe, y sentía que cada uno lo merecía. ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar por un estúpido permiso para salir de la aldea? ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por Naruto? Cuando por primera vez hacia las cosas de la manera correcta, todo terminaba siendo un desastre. Sakura se había estrellado contra la piedra frente a sus ojos y él no había hecho nada. ¿Pero esa era realmente Sakura o su doble?

¿Y si tenían razón las absurdas alucinaciones? ¿Habría esperado él que Sakura muriera para que su doble la reemplazara?

Sasuke frunció su seño inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta de la manera en que los dos shinobis lo observaban. Su mente era un lio que ni él mismo terminaba de comprender y estaba empezando a dudar sobre quien era la persona que sentía que aún vivía. ¿Y si era el doppelgänger y no la real?

—¿Qué estas ocultando? —Pregunto Shikamaru acercándose.

El ninja no mostraba ningún rastro de la pereza que lo caracterizaba. Analizaba a Sasuke minuciosamente desde su posición y Sasuke sabía que cada acción, o falta de esta, seria analizaba hasta el final.

—Me he encargado de lo que la mato. Solo eso necesita saber.

—Eso no es suficiente —rebatió Tsunade.

Había algo en la mirada castaña que le impedía a Sasuke sostenerle la mirada. Ya no mostraba la máscara de frialdad que lucio en el funeral y con un solo vistazo Sasuke pudo ver todo el dolor que padecía aquella mujer. Pero sabía que conocer la verdad no ayudaría a superar la perdida. No podía crear falsas esperanzas cuando el mismo tenía los días contados y no podía involucrar a nadie más, porque Sakura así lo había querido.

Volvió a clavar su vista en las amplias ventanas, fingiendo que todo eso no le importaba. Pero su doble se reflejaba en ellas y le sonreía sin parar.

—_Estas respetando los últimos deseos de Sakura-chan. Bastante sentimental de tu parte_ —se burló.

—Cállate.

—¿Cómo has dicho Uchiha? —La Hokage lo dejo libre. Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo como su doble gozaba porque claramente se había malinterpretado y maldijo su suerte. —No descansare hasta saber cada detalle de lo que ha sucedido. Tú, ayudaras a Shikamaru y hasta que esto no esté resuelto tienes terminantemente prohibido abandonar la villa.

Tsunade regreso a su escritorio y Sasuke siguió cada uno de sus movimientos sin inmutar su expresión.

—Pueden marcharse.

Sasuke no espero escucharlo dos veces. Salió de la habitación sintiendo que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo y noto como Shikamaru caminaba detrás de él. No le dirigió la palabra y el domador de sombras tampoco. Atravesaron los intricados pasillos de la torre Hokage y cuando salieron del edificio Sasuke ya tenía una idea hacia a donde dirigirse, sin embargo, las palabras de Shikamaru lo detuvieron.

—Esto es tan problemático para mí, como para ti —hablo, deteniéndose detrás de Sasuke y colocando las manos en sus bolsillos. —A pesar de lo que piensas, también era mi amiga y creo… que tengo una idea de lo que ha sucedido.

Sasuke lo miro sobre su hombro. Conocía la reputación del ninja y por eso no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, eventualmente alguien descubriría las cosas, pero debía ser cuando el lograra matar a su doble. No antes.

—En ese caso, espero que no me molestes.

Sasuke se marchó directo a la biblioteca. El Antiguo edificio comenzaba a ser más familiar de lo que le gustaría admitir y haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninjas, se introdujo entre los estantes de manera sigilosa. Comenzó a recorrer cada una de las secciones, dando rápidos vistazos a los diferentes títulos intentando captar alguno que pudiera servirle. Encontró el antiguo tomo sobre encuentros paranormales que había leído, lo tomo y se sentó en las sillas más alejadas. Volvió a leer las palabras de advertencia, sin duda quien las había escrito sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba y no era solo un supersticioso más, como Sasuke había pensado en un principio.

Lo primero era ordenar sus propias ideas, así que tomo un trozo de papel y comenzó a escribir lo poco que sabía.

_Perdida de energía_

Fue lo primero en señalar. Era lo que Sakura había sufrido los primeros días y lo que él sin duda estaba padeciendo. El sueño permanente, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Sin embargo, por mucha energía que tuviera su doble, no podía salir del espejo a menos que él mencionara las palabras correctas.

_Crea confusión. _

E inmediatamente su mente evoco el recordatorio que había tenido esa mañana. Debía recordar eso siempre. Y por último escribió lo más importante de todos:

_Espejos_

Tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar a esa dimensión, por muy estúpido que sonora. Si ellos pertenecían a ese mundo y eran débiles ahí, como Sakura había mencionado en su nota, debía haber una manera de entrar o encontrar los puntos neutros como también la chica había mencionado. Dudaba que la cascada humeante siguiera sirviendo como tal, así que inmediatamente lo descarto, pero si tan solo pudiera encontrar lo que sea que Sakura había encontrado…

Apoyo la cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos. Las últimas palabras de Sakura llegaron a su mente y volvió a sentir como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo, una mezcla de paz y satisfacción también lo embargaban pero al mismo tiempo, el dolor de la despedida rasgaba todo.

—Tiene que ser la real —se dijo. —Debe de serlo.

No se podía permitir volver a correr tras una mentira, no iba a cometer ese mismo error dos veces.

_—Sasuke._

El mencionado levanto la cabeza de golpe y sintió como los vellos en su nuca se erizaban. Cuidadosamente miro todo a su alrededor, nadie mas en la biblioteca parecía percatarse de algo extraño. Se levantó con cuidado y camino hacia el sitio donde había escuchado el llamado.

Era la última estantería del lugar, donde la luz apenas daba y los pocos sonidos que podían llegar de la calle eran amortiguados por las ventanas. No había nadie, pero él podía sentir que no estaba solo y había identificado la voz de quien lo llamaba.

—¿Aniki? —Pregunto a la nada y como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta.

Sasuke se giró, tal vez solo había sido cosas de su imaginación. Pero antes de dar un paso más, una ráfaga de viento rugió a sus espaldas y luego hubo un sonido sordo de un libro al caer.

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y sintió como el aire del lugar parecía menos denso. Supo, que lo que sea que había estado en la biblioteca había regresado al lugar que le pertenecía.

Sasuke se acercó hasta el libro caído y lo tomo con curiosidad, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba esperando que la respuesta del enigma se encontrara ahí. Sin embargo, el destino parecía burlarse de él, decepcionándolo con un simple antiguo libro de geografía que mostraba el mapa del país del fuego hace unas décadas atrás. Lo dejo en su lugar y volvió a su silla, pero el lugar ya no estaba solo. La chica de la biblioteca se encontraba parada frente a su mesa y observaba el libro negro.

—Uchiha-san —saludo cuando sintió su presencia. Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente camino y tomo sus anotaciones. —La persona del doppelgänger era Haruno-san, ¿cierto? —Sasuke tampoco contesto, se mantuvo devolviéndole la mirada de forma impasible y esperando que esa misteriosa chica pudiera decir algo que lo encaminara a algo más sólido que sus conjeturas. —Deberías olvidarte de todo esto y no seguir buscando más.

—He mirado a mi doble —Le confeso. —Y sé que hay una forma de detenerlo.

La chica palideció un poco –si es que eso era posible –y negó con su cabeza.

—No hay manera, ellos no pueden morir. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿Qué sabes de los espejos? —Pregunto Sasuke ignorándola.

La chica tardo unos segundos en entender el cambio abrupto del tema y lo miro como si se tratara del ser mas raro del planeta. Ajusto sus lentes gruesos y se aclaró la garganta, intentando que su voz sonara un poco más fuerte y segura de lo normal.

—Algunos dicen que son portales a otra dimensión, pero no encontraras nada en esta biblioteca que hable de ellos. Por favor… —le suplico dando un vacilante paso hacia él. —Olvídate de todo esto, es una locura.

—Hmp.

Sasuke salió de la biblioteca, llevándose el pequeño libro consigo. Al menos sabía que lo que Sakura había encontrado no estaba entre esos libros. Camino sin rumbo alguno, e inconscientemente termino frente a la casa de la pelirosa.

La pequeña edificación tenía la entrada sellada con cintas amarillas que prohibían el paso, las atravesó y abrió la puerta de madera que seguía sin seguro. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba: los muebles caídos, la sangre en el piso, el golpe en la pared… todo, excepto por el espejo que ahora él escondía en su ático. Los recuerdos de la última vez que había estado en ese lugar llegaban uno tras otro a su mente. El beso robado, el abrazo de despedida, la primera charla con su doble… en ese lugar había comenzado a correr su tiempo.

Paso su mirada impasible por cada rincón, buscando algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido la primera vez y al aceptar que no había nada fuera de lo común siguió caminando hasta la habitación de la pelirosa. Si su memoria no le fallaba, ahí Naruto había encontrado la última nota de Sakura. Sasuke entro al cuarto, la luz de la puesta del sol le dio de lleno en la cara al encontrarse las cortinas corridas y lo primero que hizo fue tapar las ventanas. Los cortinones traslucidos apaciguaron un poco la fuerza de la luz que entraba y ocultaron su figura de cualquier curioso que podía encontrarse cerca pero le daban la suficiente iluminación para buscar sin problemas.

Era la primera vez que él pisaba las habitaciones de su compañera. El olor característico de ella aun envolvía el ambiente a pesar de los días ausentes y mirara ha donde mirara estaba el sello personal de ella. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, había un gran estante lleno de libros de diversos jutsus médicos y de otros tipos que se mantenían ordenados alfabéticamente y junto a este había un pequeño escritorio que desentonaba con el orden del resto de la habitación. Tenía muchos papeles desordenados encima, como si alguien los hubiera desordenado desesperadamente y la primera persona en la que pensó fue Naruto, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera sido el escuadrón de investigación.

Sasuke los miro rápidamente intentando no moverlos del lugar en el que se encontraban. Todos eran borradores de la carta que Naruto le había dado. La letra era apresurada y temblorosa como si temiera que alguien la descubriera o no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir.

El muchacho se dejó caer en la cama de Sakura, suspirando profundamente y llenando los pulmones del característico olor de ella. No había nada en esos papeles que le sirviera, él tenía la carta final y se la sabía de memoria, y probablemente el resto de la información ya había sido confiscada por Konoha.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en un lugar más donde buscar, en una pista que había pasado por alto, en cualquier pequeño detalle que lo condujera a ella…

**-1-**

_La bruma blanca que lo rodeaba se disolvía a cada paso. Sus pisadas resonaban en el suelo de piedra creando un eco interminable en el espacio y una luz cálida lo envolvía todo. _

_Cada cosa a su alrededor iba tomando forma y consistencia pero parecía que se mantenía alejado de él por una especie de cortina. Eso no le importo, sencillamente siguió caminando por el camino empedrado en ese lugar de eterna paz._

_De pronto diviso una banca de piedra y a Sakura sentada en ella, con la mirada clavada en el piso y sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Sasuke se detuvo, y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Ella levanto la vista y le sonrió._

_—El tiempo se acaba —dijo ella mirándolo de forma misteriosa._

_—Lo sé._

_—Entonces debes dejar de buscarme. No estoy a tu alcance y no soy tu respuesta._

_—No caeré en más juegos de mi doppel…_

_La suave risa de Sakura lo interrumpió y con ella, el aire los abrazo con ternura haciendo volar algunas hojas entre ellos._

_—Aprende a distinguir lo que es real —dijo Sakura levantándose y caminando hacia él como si estuviera flotando. La kunoichi se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia y alzo una mano entre ellos dos, sosteniéndola en el aire. —¿Acaso soy real, Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke levanto su mano a la misma altura de la de ella, pero antes de poder tocarla, descubrió que una fina y transparente pared se interponía entre ellos. _

_—Ya no estoy en tu mundo…_

_—Iré a donde estas —Sasuke levanto sus mirada de las manos y las calvo en sus ojos verdes, para darse cuenta que ella lo observaba con tristeza y negaba lentamente. —Mi tiempo se acaba._

_—No dejare que suceda…_


End file.
